A configuration for a combination weighing device is conventionally known in which means is provided for sensing, in non-contact manner, the stacking height, the sparseness or density, or another characteristic (physical quantity for assessing the quantity of articles loaded on a drive feeder) of articles on a drive feeder for conveying the articles to a weighing part, in order to appropriately control the supplying of articles to the weighing part. For example, Patent Literature 1 (International Publication WO 95/31702) discloses a combination weighing device in which a camera for capturing an image of conveyed articles from a direction orthogonal to a conveyance direction of the drive feeder is provided to each drive feeder, and cameras above and side obliquely above the combination weighing device are provided for capturing an image of the drive feeders as means for sensing, in non-contact manner, a physical quantity for assessing the quantity of articles loaded on the drive feeder.